The Blood of a Dragon
by carlaishungry
Summary: Life was never easy when the odds were stacked against you. It wasn't fair. But Kaida never liked to play by the rules. A girl with a dragon quirk and her own determination to be a hero. Faced with trial after trial and finally understanding what it means to be apart of a family. A unique, rowdy and lovable one at that. OC/? Rated T for violence and language. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA.

* * *

It began with flames. The beginning and end of a new life.

* * *

_Bruised hands worked furiously, one clutching a bundle tightly to Aiko's chest and the other gripping a sword, dripping with blood. Puffs of fire came out in a steady beat from her mouth, trying to keep the newborn in her arms warm from the chill of the night._

_"We're almost there, Kaida. Almost there."_

_Aiko ignored the deep ache in her back, ignored the stabbings of pain and gritted her teeth, determined to make it out of the damp forest. Step after step, violet eyes scanned for any signs of villains or her husband. She could see the outline of the city in the distance, the twinkling lights of billboards and skyscrapers driving her to keep pumping her legs forward. It was an especially dark night, and even with her sharpened eyesight, not much could be seen in the shadow ridden forest._

_"Aiko!" a rough voice called out behind her._

_She stopped dead in her tracks and tears filled her eyes when she saw the battered sight of her husband limping, the wings on his back torn and mangled._

_"Haru!" she cried out, running into his chest and squeezing him into a tight embrace. Aiko was filled with relief and she shut her eyes, praying that they could make it out of this alive. Or at the very least, their daughter._

_"Are you okay? Is the baby fine? God, I didn't see you and I didn't know if you were okay, the villains they came one after the other and I couldn't catch up," Haru began, voice tight with panic and worry._

_Aiko cupped his chin and gave him a watery smile. "We're okay. But we have to move. Now. One of the villains has some sort of weapon that can turn off your quirk once it touches your blood. That's why I couldn't fly away."_

_Haru cursed. "How far away are we from the city?"_

_"About 10 kilometers. It'll take us longer to get there with your injuries."_

_"Okay. Okay. You run away. I know you can get there quicker than I could. The villains—they'll be back and—" Haru started with a grimace._

_"No! You're not going to sacrifice yourself! I need you! We need you! We can make it together!" Aiko yelled, tears finally falling down her blood stained cheeks._

_Haru gripped the side of his wife's face, looking straight into her eyes with a fierce expression. __"Go. Live for the both of us. You're so strong, Aiko. You can do this. Take care of Kaida and raise her to be just like you. I love you. Never forget that."_

_He kissed Aiko deeply and kissed the forehead of his daughter, drinking in the picture of them together and locking it away._

_"Please...Haru..." Aiko pleaded weakly._

_Their daughter began to stir in her sleep, fussing and waving her tiny fists, seemingly sensing the sorrow that was consuming the air. __Haru released his hold on his wife and turned away, wings flapping weakly, pushing him away from his home. His family._

_Aiko could only watch as the love of her life flew away, deep violet eyes following the outline of her husband as he disappeared into the forest. She wanted to break and shatter into a thousand pieces, but the gurgles of her child brought her back to the reality she was facing and she grimaced, shoving down her emotions and went back to running._

_"We'll get through this, little Kaida. I know we will."_

* * *

_Five Years Later._

The slap of bare feet against mud made Kaida giggle and she basked in the feeling of the cool earth beneath her toes. It was early afternoon and the staff at the orphanage were too busy with the younger kids to notice her slip out of the back door. She didn't like being cooped up in her room all day and appreciated the feeling of the sun on her skin and fresh grass under her feet.

She stalked off towards the playground down the block, eager to get on one of the swing sets. Usually if she was early enough, there'd be no one else there and she could swing by herself. While Kaida didn't mind the other kids, she couldn't help feel the strong bubble of jealousy whenever she saw their parents doting over them. Telling them to be safe, to play nice and that they loved them. Something that she had never experienced.

_It's not fair.._

She clenched her small fists and huffed, pushing down those negative feelings, determined to keep her goofy grin from slipping.

After a short walk, she made it to the neighborhood playground, the sandbox and slides devoid of any life. It was empty, save for a bug here and there. Kaida smirked and headed straight for the swings. She hopped on and began to use the balls of her feet to slowly inch backwards, trying to reach the height needed to gain momentum in the air. Kaida didn't need anyone to push her. She was a big girl. She could do it on her own. Once she she lifted her feet off the floor, she swung forward, the gentle breeze flowing through her crimson locks.

It was a good day.

Sighing with contentment, Kaida closed her eyes shut, letting herself swing in a steady rhythm, chirping out a cheesy pop song she heard on the radio.

Everything was fine, perfect even, until she heard the once vacant swing next to her, creak.

Popping one eye open, she watched as the most funny looking man sat on the adjacent swing.

He wasn't old, looking to be barely in his twenties, yet the bags under his eyes and scruffy appearance made him look much older. He was looking blankly in front of him, seemingly unaware of how ridiculous he looked as a grown man sitting on a swing in an almost empty playground.

_Ah. He must be a pervert!_

Kaida narrowed her violet eyes at him suspiciously, lips tugging down into a frown.

"Hey mister. Whatcha doin' here?" she questioned, looking expectantly. She remembered how Mari-chan at the orphanage said to watch out for scruffy old men on the street and that 99.9% were either perverts and the 1 percent were just straight up weirdos.

So, the stranger next to her was likely to be a total nut case.

He barely looked at her, giving her a lazy glance. "I wanted to swing on the swing set. What does it look like, kid?"

Kaida couldn't argue with that she supposed.

"Well. I'm Abe Kaida! Who are you?" she introduced rather rudely, turning up her nose at the weirdo next to her.

"Aizawa Shouta."

"You're kinda weird, 'Zawa-san."

"I get that sometimes."

"Seriously, what grown up plays at the playground? I thought grownups just drink that weird black stuff and complain about how their backs hurt. Does your back hurt, 'Zawa-san?"

"Sometimes."

"Haha! You _are_ an old geezer!"

"Hey, I'm twenty."

Kaida's eyes twinkled mischievously and she began tapping her chin with her index finger. "If you're so young, can I push you on the swing?"

"No."

"Can you push me?"

"No."

What a meanie.

Kaida stuck her tongue up at him, pouting childishly and hopping off her swing. This man-child was simply no fun.

"Fine! I'm gonna go if you're gonna be such a party pooper. Bye, 'Zawa-san!"

She took off and waved at Aizawa, who barely reacted and rolled his eyes at the five year old. Aizawa hoped in the back of his mind that All Might didn't ask him to go and watch the young girl again, favor or not. Brats would be brats.

* * *

The day Kaida discovered her quirk was a week after her encounter with the non-pervert man child Aizawa. She had been coloring on her bed, when she had accidentally broke her favorite purple crayon. In her five year old eyes, it was perhaps the biggest tragedy of her life and she stomped on the floor, ready to throw a tantrum.

She huffed and puffed and huffed and puffed until her huffs and puffs turned into fire.

Fire. She was breathing fire!

Kaida stopped her antics and breathed out again, watching as red and orange spewed out from her breath. Her jaw dropped in amazement and she giddily ran out of her room, almost skipping towards the playroom.

And in her skipping, her back _popped! _She screamed at the foreign sensation and her grubby hands reached behind her, trying to find the source.

One hand felt hard scales lining her back.

Kaida watched in shock as blood red wings sprouted from her back, the scales rippling as she shifted her torso. The staff ran into the hallway from the sound of her screams, all of them stilling as they watched the crimson haired child seemingly grow wings. And they weren't normal wings. They were far from bird wings. No, these were distinct and rigid looking.

They were dragon wings.

.

.

.

After the discovery of her quirk, things _changed. _

Lots of families started to take interest in her. Kaida would proudly sprout her wings, the small dark horns on her head shining brightly as she puffed out small bursts of fire. She grinned whenever the families would be amazed, using her quirk to earn the adoration of parents. The other kids would grow jealous, thinking she was stuck up for trying to use her quirk to get ahead, but Kaida thought she was justified in her actions. She didn't need any friends anyway. She'd be the best kid there and then soon a family would adopt her!

However, despite her efforts, things would always go a little like this...

.

.

.

"What do ya mean you're taking me back?" Kaida cried to the matron of the orphanage.

Fujioka Chika stared down at the young girl in front of her and sighed deeply. The woman stroked Kaida's long locks and gave her a pitying smile.

"Oh, Kaida-chan, you know how strong the rules are on the adoption process. Especially with strong quirks like yours. Some family might take you and take advantage of your quirk. And this family simply did not meet the standards," she explained gently.

Violet eyes narrowed dangerously. A low growl came from Kaida and her pointy canines portruded in a faint snarl. "Who cares if they just want me for my quirk?! This isn't fair! They adopted me! ME!"

"I'm sorry Kaida-chan. Now calm yourself and let's go. Now."

Tears threatened to spill out of the red headed girl, but she clenched her fists tightly, reeling in the anger and pain she was feeling.

_It's not fair. _

Kaida followed the matron and gave the mother and father she could've had a longing glance.

_It's never fair._

_._

_._

_._

Each adoption attempt was turned down. Time after time, parents would put in their application only to be rejected. Some would fight for Kaida, others would simply move on. All were never accepted.

Kaida gave up on the idea of a family. She went to the playground each day, sitting alone on the swing set, watching with a sense of loss as children played with their siblings or parents would kiss away their small injuries and pack them their lunches.

Her head lowered to the floor, tangled hair covering her face. She didn't want to look anymore. The swing creaked weakly, her beat up sneakers motionless on the ground. Kaida wasn't in the mood to push herself.

_It's not fair._

"Kid."

Dull purple peeked out the curtain of hair to see a hand holding out a ball of packaged mochi.

Aizawa was standing in front of her, eyes half lidded and posture slouched. Kaida stared at him for a few seconds before slowly reaching out for the mochi. The packaging was a pastel pink with a cartoon mochi on the front. It was pretty cute.

"Thanks, 'Zawa-san," she murmured to the older man.

He shrugged. "Stop brooding. You're too young to be making that face. Eat the candy, brat."

Dull purple eyes twinkled once more and Kaida grinned, unwrapping the candy and taking a bite. She didn't get to eat sweets too often, but mochi held a secret place in her heart. It filled her with warmth at the small gesture, never given a gift before, even as small as this.

"Ya know, 'Zawa-san, I don't think you're a weirdo anymore. You're a pretty cool dude!" Kaida smiled, even as Aizawa just rolled his eyes.

"Don't get used to this, kid."

"Push me?"

"No."

"Meanie!"

* * *

Aizawa soon became a strange constant in Kaida's life. He never visited the orphanage, but every other week he would sit next to her by the swings, giving her mochi or a rice ball. He never talked much, but Kaida simply babbled about her daily life, happy to have someone—anyone— to talk to. The other orphans would always go and play heroes and villains and made her the villain anytime she did decide to play. They still didn't like her much from her previous boasts over her quirk.

It was fine, she realized. Aizawa was much better company anyway.

Today she was at their usual spot, showing him her quirk. Kaida wanted the man to show off his and figured if she showed hers first, he'd be more willing.

Scaled wings sprouted from her back with a _poof_. Kaida wasn't sure how to actually fly in the air yet, and quirk usage wasn't exactly allowed back at the orphanage.

"Look, look! Ain't my wings cool? They're totally cool right?" Kaida exclaimed, jumping up and down, eagerly awaiting Aizawa's reaction.

A blink.

Kaida waited a beat.

Another blink.

"Zawaaaaa! You're supposed to go like, 'Wow, Kaida-chan! That's so cool! What a cool quirk!' Gimme a smile at least!" Kaida pouted.

And yet, another blink.

Kaida grimaced, cracking her knuckles and puffing her cheeks in determination. She focused on the heat in her stomach, letting it grow and wander up her throat before letting it out in a loud roar.

A small, weak burst of flames shot out her lips.

Kaida blushed angrily, trying to let out a stronger burst of flames while Aizawa watched impassively, a look of mirth in his eyes.

After several attempts, Kaida groaned and sank to her knees dramatically. "Ugh! Last night I made a huge one! I swear, Zawa!"

"Oh, yes, I'm sure."

Tiny fists pounded on the pavement. "Stop making fun of me! I know you are!"

An exasperated sigh came from Aizawa and he nudged the red head with his foot. "Aren't you like five? Of course your quirk isn't any good yet. You're still a gaki."

Kaida sniffed. "Five and a half!"

Another eye roll. "Such a big difference."

Kaida reluctantly picked herself up from the floor and sat back onto the swing. The summer sun was beaming bright on them today and she secretly wondered how Aizawa wasn't breaking into a sweat with all the black he was wearing.

"Zawa? What's your quirk?"

"None of your business."

"PLEASEEEEEEEE-"

"I can erase a quirk when I make eye contact with someone. It comes back when I blink."

Kaida's eyes sparkled with wonder. That was an extremely impressive quirk. He would make an excellent hero!

"Woooow! Now that's cool! I thought you would have some weird one like a vampire quirk or somethin'!"

Aizawa turned his head to look at the young girl with a raised brow. "Why would you think that, brat?"

"Cause youre so pale and gloomy lookin'! You got bags under your eyes and look like you need blood I guess!" Kaida explained very seriously.

Aizawa scratched his head, looking a bit ruffled at the indirect insult.

"It's okay though! I bet you could be a hero with a vampire quirk anyway!"

Aizawa snorted. "Yeah I bet."

Kaida tilted her head, eyes looking at the man in front of her curiously. _He laughed..._

"Hey... push me?"

"...fine."

And as Aizawa weakly pushed Kaida on the swings, she felt something deep in the pit of her stomach, a strange sensation of _hope _and something else. She giggled happily, locking the memory in her mind.

_It was unfair. But...she would be okay._

* * *

_Eight Years Later._

Purple sneakers hit the pavement quickly, tanned legs working extra hard to make it to class on time. Kaida was sweating, her school jacket stuffed haphazardly in her worn backpack. A metaphorical clock was ticking in the back of her head and Kaida grimaced, knowing she wouldn't make it at the pace she was going at.

_I hate doing this crap during the day!_

Large, majestic wings formed on the plane of her back and flapped in a steady rhythm, twisting to lift her from the concrete floor. Once in the air, her wings gave a powerful flap and lurched her through the sky. It was disorienting at first, but years of practice made Kaida feel at ease in seconds and she made her way to school, weaving through the tall buildings of Musutafu, looking down at the throng of people commuting to work.

Her ears twitched and she strained her senses, dread filling her when she could hear the school bell ringing in the distance. She was still a good two blocks away from her junior high. Kaida gritted her teeth and amped up her speed, her red hair slapping against her cheeks and an occasional bug landing on her forehead. She couldn't be late! It would be her tenth tardy in the year. If that happened, she would be expelled. That would make it the third time she would have to switch schools and the matron was already getting fed up with her. Kaida couldn't afford to live on the streets if the orphanage kicked her out.

The image of the building came closer and just as she could hear the late bell starting to ring, her wings gave one last flap and she shot out toward the window of the second floor, threw it open and flew inside.

She landed harshly on the floor, her head giving a soft _plonk _on the hard floor. She tentatively removed her cheek from the ground and sheepishly grinned at the class.

"I'm here!"

Laughter ensued.

"What a loser! Who the heck flies in like that?"

"Doesn't she own an alarm clock?"

"Did you see how she landed? Aren't dragons supposed to be graceful?"

"Che. How disruptive."

"She's always causing trouble."

And the comments continued on and on. Kaida lowered her eyes, blushing partially out of anger and embarrassment as she went to her assigned seat. Her teacher gave her a look of annoyance, one that promised that'd she be cleaning the classroom at the end of the day. Nothing new.

_Troublemaker? I could live with that._

Her grin turned into a frown and she pulled out her now wrinkled blazer out of her bag, smoothing it out the best she could and put it on. She grabbed her math workbook and pen, trying to seem unruffled and prepared.

As their teacher began the lesson, Kaida could already feel her eyelids drooping at the mere sound of equations. It didn't help she had been out the entire night before. Since quirk usage was strictly regulated at the orphanage she barely had any chances to train. So she'd go out every night and test out her skills. From flying, fire breathing, her senses and strength.

If she wanted to make it out of that orphanage and have a chance at being someone she'd have to work hard. Being a hero was no joke and seemed like the appropriate job choice for her. Her quirk was a neat one and coupled with the hefty wages she would be paid, being a hero didn't seem half bad. Plus, how hard could it be?

She shook her head, trying to focus on the lesson once more. The droning voice of Tamaki-sensei was talking about something different for once it seemed. The entire class was listening in rapt attention to their sensei's words.

"As you all know, your time at junior high will be coming to a close soon. It's time you all start thinking about your careers and which high schools you all want to attend. I know many of you will be applying for the hero course and you all need to make sure to do excellent on your exams to receive acceptance from the schools you want. I will be passing down forms for you all to fill out. Sign your name and list the school you want to attend. Even if you arent sure yet, list any school. Once you are done, pass them back to the person behind you," Tamaki-sensei explained in his usual monotonous manner.

The students around her gasped with excitement, the class now bubbling with chatter over high school.

Sensei gave the form to her first, as she was seated in the very front of the row closest to him. Kaida accepted it and clicked her pen, furrowing her brows.

If she was being honest with herself, she didn't know shit about any schools with hero courses. Studying and reading and all that stuff made her brain hurt and she preferred to go run in the park barefoot and explore. It didn't help that her knowledge about heroes was very limited, there only being one TV back at the orphanage. The smaller kids usually took over and she'd end up watching cartoons. There were only a couple heroes she knew about, the first being All Might.

She remembered something about All Might graduating from...Yuuei? That was most likely a school with a hero course if the number one hero graduated from there.

_Well, something's better than nothing._

Kaida scrawled down her name and _Yuuei High _on the form and passed it back to the boy behind her.

"What the heck? Haha! Guys, Kaida wants to attend Yuuei! The best freakin' hero school in Japan! What a joke!" the boy, Raku, jeered behind her.

The rest of the students began to join in the laughter. Kaida whirled in her chair, eye twitching in irritation. "And? What about it?"

Raku sneered at her condescendingly. "Do you really think _you _could pass the entrance exam to Yuuei? You have the worst grades in the class and can barely use your quirk. You will never be good enough to get into there. Or be a hero. _Che,_ how annoying."

Kaida grimaced, her lip quivering, feeling the familiar sense of doubt enter her brain. Comments like these weren't new, but never quite so direct. She turned back to face the chalkboard, not wanting to give everyone the satisfaction of seeing her affected.

"Look, I think she's gonna cry!" Raku called out. She could hear people whispering and laughing, and felt the nasty remarks and jeers hitting her back like knives.

_I'd be a hero. I'd prove them wrong. It was unfair. But I would make it fair, dammit! _

Kaida suddenly stood, expression stormy, and stomped to Raku's desk, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close to her face. He faltered and his eyes shone with fear, not having expected her to react.

"Listen up! All of you. I'll pass the entrance exams. I'll even rank in the top ten scores! And then I'll graduate and be a better hero than you could dream of asshole!" she snarled, her fiery red hair seeming to rise in anger. The room somehow dropped several degrees and the rest of her peers shivered at her tone.

"Got it?"

"Y-Yes!"

Kaida let go of him roughly, and went back to her seat with an eerie sense of calm. Tamaki-sensei stood frozen, surprised that she lost her temper like that. He weakly cleared his throat and tried to resume teaching, a single bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

The rest of the school day passed in relative peace, Kaida skipping to and fro like nothing happened. Like she would let some snot nosed prick like Raku bring her down like that! She was tough as nails. She'd prove them all wrong. Kaida would be the strongest, smartest and kindest hero there could be.

_Yuuei has no idea what's to come!_

* * *

AN:

Hello! This is my first time writing for this fandom and I'm quite excited to write this fic! I recently stumbled upon BNHA and binged watched every season in an impressively short amount of time. I fell madly in love with the fandom and was eager to put something down! My guilty pleasures consist of including OC's in fics and the idea of creating any quirk I wanted inspired me. The possibilities are endless... I lowkey feel like Izuku sometimes when I think about quirks...

Anyway, I'm hoping whoever reads this enjoys this first chapter! I was tempted to make it longer, but I really wanted to just set the stage for my lovely OC, so the main cast will probably show up next chapter. I haven't wrote in a while so I do apologize if I'm a bit rusty. I hope to update at least once a week, as this school semester has been relatively lax for me.

Please feel free to leave any questions or comments! Reviews are love.

-Carla


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

* * *

If there was one flaw Kaida would ever admit to having, it'd be that she could not study. Not for the life of her.

Her fingers were gripping the textbook on the table she sat at and her brows were lowered in frustration, the sounds of her barely audible groans the only noise in the otherwise quiet library. Onlookers would stare at her warily, concern forming in their expressions as Kaida practically foamed at the mouth in frustration. She was currently banging her head onto the book, silently hoping that maybe she could beat the information into her brain, instead of _actually _reading the damn thing.

And so when a hissed "Could you shut the fuck up, you nut case?" came from across her, only then did she stop in her studying tactics.

Violet eyes blinked and finally noticed the presence on the other side of the table, a scowling teen boy with red eyes that were currently burning holes into her face.

She went back to the problem at hand and replayed his sentence in her mind, tossing it back and forth, playing a game of mental catch, weighing the importance of his statement and whether or not she should listen to it.

_Nah._

Kaida flipped a page in her book and continued the soft thuds that sounded when her head made contact with the book. She hoped the brain damage would have one of those reversing effects, like in those animes where the overweight main character gets hit by a bus or something and suddenly loses the weight.

"You fucking deaf, idiot? Quit that shit!"

_Can't he see I'm in the middle of something? If I don't learn the material I won't be able to pass the entrance exam to Yuuei!_

She glared at the blonde in front of her. "Shush it blondie, I'm studying here! Learn some manners will ya?" she whispered back, unaware of the irony of her statement.

This seemed to be the wrong response, as the guy in front of her visibly _exploded _and reached over the table with a growl, grabbing her by her uniform collar and shaking her violently. "You fucking bitch! You're the one who's smashing your big head into the damn table! It's annoying as fuck! So quit it bitch!"

The librarian was staring at them from her spot at the help desk and Kaida froze, whipping her head to the side so she couldn't see her face.

She smiled sheepishly at the blonde, grabbing his arms off her and trying to diffuse the situation with nervousness. "Ah... you're right! My bad! I'll stop it! Just... let go, will ya?"

He rose an eyebrow at her sudden willingness to cooperate and shoved her back with a scoff, sitting back into his seat and going back to his work with a single glare sent in her direction.

What he didn't know, was that Kaida was all too willing to sit back in her chair with a slump because she was, well, currently banned from the library they were at. If she thought about it, she was banned from a lot of places. The movie theater down the block, _several_ shopping malls, two sushi places, a park, some other libraries and even the dentists office—don't ask. Maybe she should lighten up on her pranks before she couldn't enter most places...

_Ha! That's a funny thought._

Kaida yawned and tried to study _seriously _this time. Tamaki-sensei had assigned them thirty math problems to do and she scribbled down the first question in her notebook, chewing on the eraser as she searched her brain for the information on how to solve it.

It came up blank. Her brain gave a mental shrug and a look of 'well, what do ya want me to do about it?' Her own brain couldn't even help her!

Maybe she should start listening in class instead of taking naps. Today was just whole bunch of discoveries.

Another sigh came out of her lips and she stared at the math problem in front of her with a dull glare.

"You look like you have to take a shit, fuckface."

Kaida smiled, delighted at the distraction. _Screw these math problems. _"Yeah, maybe. You ain't looking too good either with that face, blondie."

He growled, not helping his case. "Shut it, bitch."

Kaida shrugged and peered her eyes over to his workbook he had been working on. It was almost finished with what seemed to be, correct answers and helpful notes. He seemed to be working on the same section she was on, probably being in the same grade as her.

_Hm... I wonder..._

Red eyes narrowed under her sudden observation. "The fuck you looking at?"

Kaida's lips pulled into her best, friendly grin. Her elbows perched herself closer to the boy and she pointed a finger at his workbook. "Say...you look like you're pretty good at this math stuff. It even looks like we're on the same section! And it so happens that I'm struggling with—"

Before she could even finish pleading for help, he barked out a sharp, clear "no".

"Oh come on, don't be like that, blondie!"

"It's Bakugo to you, dickwad!"

"Bakugo-san... I bet you're really smart huh? Like top of your class am I right?" Kaida complimented, trying to her best ability to get the blonde in front of her to give her the answers to her homework.

He looked at her warily, but nodded. "Tch, course I am!"

_Smug asshole._

"Then if you just helped me out with this, I bet it would only take you a second to help me learn how to do this!" she exclaimed happily, hoping with everything right in this world that he just conceded and helped her out.

"The hell is in it for me, Devil Horns?" Bakugo hissed out.

_That's a new one,_ Kaida thought, absently touching the small horns on top of her head. She quickly smirked in a way a true devil would be proud of and held her chin under her clasped hands.

"Bakugo-san, is there anyone who just _really _needs to be taught a lesson? Cause if so... just _leave _it to me!" she cackled.

Bakugo's eyes lit up and the corner of his lips twitched silently.

* * *

And that's how Kaida ended up skipping school in favor of being at Bakugo's, their agreement being she _handled _this kid that the blonde appointed her to before he tutored her in math. If all went well, by the end of the day she'd be well through her mathematics work book!

The tricky part here was determining her prey. When she asked Bakugo for details on the kid he spat out as 'Deku', he only vaguely replied that he was some 'useless small fry with stupid fucking green hair and a dopey grin on his loser face'. Which wasn't vague at all in Bakugo terms apparently, but for her she needed more info before she could go in for the kill.

The best part of being a prankster was the information gathering part. Kaida had to be in the mind of whoever she was pranking, knowing their every move and how they thought. Only an amateur would rush in foolishly with a half baked plan and Kaida was no amateur.

She had been creeping through the halls, having literally slipped into the school—the security was non-existent—and had caught her eye on a certain curly, green haired boy.

Like Bakugo had said, he _did_ wear a dopey looking smile on his face. But, that seemed to be partly because of the comic book he seemed to be reading. It looked to be one of those American hero comics she had seen in shops once or twice, and the boy seemed to be absolutely enthralled, mumbling nonsense to himself on his way to lunch.

Kaida creeped behind him, wishing she had a phone to pretend to look at to not look as suspicious. But, she continued her stalking and walked behind the boy, Deku, as he seemed to be walking to the courtyard. It wasn't long before he sat on one of the benches outside and pulled out a bento from his backpack to eat. By himself.

She frowned at that, but focused on her job at hand. _It's time to stop playing around. I have to get into Yuuei, even if it's to spite Raku and the others. _

Kaida turned back to go into the boys classroom so she could begin her preparations. She had a job to get done.

The bell rang, indicating it was time to return to class and Kaida stood up from her place in Bakugo's classroom. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and hummed appreciatively at her work. Poor Deku would have a surprise waiting for him when he came back to class.

_Well, not my problem. I just gotta get my grades up._

She exited the classroom and pretended that she was making her way to her own, watching with careful eyes as the students entered again. She spotted a certain angry blonde, stomping to class and briefly made eye contact with him.

He smirked and she nodded her head in recognition. He disappeared from her view as he went in and the freckled boy in question followed soon after.

_Showtime!_

The art of pranking was one that came natural to Kaida, it was her forte, her passion, the egg to her ramen. It was what she devoted all of her free time to—spending countless hours of the day making contraptions and gags that'd she hoped would get a laugh out of some people. (That didn't seem to happen often. People seemed to get mad at her for some reason.)

Once all the students were inside, Kaida peered through the small window of the closed door and watched with glee as Deku sat down on his chair. She waited for him to notice the candy she had placed on his desk, a fake caramel wrapped sucker, and watched intently as he grabbed the candy and examined it. He seemed to peer at it suspiciously before he shrugged and opened the wrapper, popping it easily into his mouth.

_One. Two. Three—_

The boy began to sweat bullets, waving his hands around his face in distress, his cheeks becoming a cherry red. Deku grabbed them wrapper and turned it inside out to read the words, 'Super Extra Spicy Sucker', and nearly exploded.

Kaida watched with muffled snickers as he shakily rose his hand, asking if he could excuse himself to the restroom. His teacher nodded and has soon as Deku rose, his entire seat stayed glued to him.

_Extra-hold super glue truly works wonders!_

The boy's red face blanched and his entire class stared at him as he tried to remove his ass from his desk, struggling in vain as the glue did it's duty and held in place.

"Midoriya-san. What are you doing?" she heard the teacher ask.

"I-I dont know! The desk is somehow stuck to me! L-Like someone put glue on my s-seat!" he blubbered in panic.

She could hear the rest of the class laugh at his predicament and she laughed silently too. The teacher seemed at a loss at what to do while Deku continued to try to pry his behind from the glue. He gripped the sides of his desk and pulled with all his strength, only managing to lift the desk in the air.

The teacher seemed to take pity on him and held down his desk so Deku could try to escape properly. He grunted and after a couple tries he managed to get free, a loud _rip_ audible in the air.

The class stood silent for a few moments.

While Deku had escaped...the backside of his uniform was now mostly boxers instead of actual...pants. The glue had taken a part of them in his freedom.

The boy yelled and hid himself behind his hands, turning a truly incredible color of red, yelping out an apology before making a mad dash to the door. She could hear the roars of laughter on the other side of the door and Kaida quickly ran into an empty room, hiding behind the door and peering out of it.

Deku scampered out, only to trip over the very thin and almost invisible trip wire that was right in front of the door. Kaida had set it up while they had been calling roll. He fell onto all fours and when he looked up, a bucket of an unknown liquid was tipping towards him.

"Oh no..." escaped his lips as the liquid splashed on top of him, soaking all of his clothes, his normal wild hair limping and dripping wet.

Kaida could barely contain her giggles and wished she could see the reaction of Bakugo. He may be a prick with a stick stuck up his ass, but even _he_ should appreciate some grade A comedy like this.

She rose from her hiding place and rushed over to the boy. _Her job was done,yeah, didn't mean she couldn't help the victim. _

Kaida held out a hand to the extremely distressed boy and he took it, hesitantly.

"You okay? Looks like you were put through the ringer!" she questioned with a small smile.

He attempted to give a weak one in return, almost making Kaida feel guilty for her prank. Almost. "Y-Yeah, I think I am..."

She nodded and quickly poked her head into the class, trying to find a certain blonde. She spotted him within seconds, a smile of _pure delight _on his features and Kaida wondered if he ever smiled like that before.

Turning back to Deku, she gave him a once over, before deciding to take pity on him. He was trying to smooth out his ruined clothes as best as he could, his smile quivering in the process.

_Okay. Fuck. I feel really bad now. He seems like a sweet guy. Plus, who knows if he could afford a new uniform? Lord knows I'm broke._

Kaida grimaced slightly. "Hey... since I'm pretty sure you can't really return to classes looking like that, how would you like if I treated you to some meat buns?" It was the least she could do with the small amount of change she had in her back pocket.

"Ah...! Um, it's really fine! Don't feel bad for me! I'm pretty sure this was an accident or something! I think..." he said, trailing off with a frown at the end.

_Why am I feeling so guilty? I've never felt bad once before! _

She put a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Look, I know who did this to you. We can stop and get you changed and I'll explain on the way there. Least I could do."

His eyes widened in surprise and he nodded, both of them walking toward the exit of the school.

When they made it out, the sounds of squelching shoes accompanying them at every step, Kaida began to explain.

"Look, this is gonna sound really bad and I get it if you're mad or hate me or somethin'. Just hear me out alright?" she started, violet eyes meeting bright green.

Deku nodded earnestly.

"Alright. The prank... it was by me..." Kaida confessed, scratching her head in embarrassment. She never did things like this.

Deku gasped and parted his lips to say something, but Kaida cut him off quickly.

"Wait! Just hear me out! It's not an excuse, but I had a reason to prank you. Not really a good one when I think about it. So, I'm not the brightest student there is. Studying just really doesn't interest me ya know? But I need into that famous school Yuuei, and I really need to have the grades to get it. So I had been at the library when I met this asshole, Bakugo. He was really smart and I asked him if he could help me out. I had to do something for him in return... and well that's how this turned out. Just for the record, I am sorry..." she explained as best as she could.

Deku's face went through a range of emotions and his frown had turned into a focused look before his eyes sparkled in sudden amazement.

"Wait! You're trying to get into Yuuei?!" he exclaimed suddenly.

_Did he just totally blank over the part where I confessed that I pranked the crap out of him? And the apology? _

"Yeah... why?"

He blushed. "Ah...I'm also trying as well. And I forgive you! I get it! You're just trying to do whatever it takes to pass the entrance exams! I've been studying a bunch too! And the prank you pulled was really sneaky! You must have had to learn about where all my classrooms were, down to the seat, and make predictions over what I would likely do, having to get into the mind of who you're pranking..." Deku began before rambling into a series of almost inaudible mutters.

Kaida snapped her fingers in front of him until he woke out of his trance. "Wait. So you're not mad?"

"No! I understand why you did it, although I do wish I didn't have to go through that embarrassment. But, you apologized so it's okay!"

_I'm a shitty person. A total loser. If I could beat myself up, I would. Deku is such...a cinnamon roll._

Kaida's cheeks turned pink and she tried to smile. "As long as you say so. But, uh, your place far from here? So I can stop and get those meat buns for us. I still don't feel right about what happened."

"Um, no we're only a block away! A-And if you insist so much, there's a convenience store on the way there that sells them..." Deku mumbled, his cheeks blushing in accordance with her own.

_This is awkward. _

As if sensing her thoughts, he began twiddling his fingers in a nervous fashion. "So, um, whats your name?"

Feeling more confident, she gave the boy her signature grin. "Abe Kaida! Uh, Bakugo called you Deku, but somehow I don't think that's it."

He gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Yeah, Kaachan—Bakugo—has called me that since we were kids. B-But, my name is Midoriya Izuku!"

"Well, Midoriya-san, what could someone nice like you have done to Bakugo to hate you so much?"

Kaida didn't get it. Midoriya was...adorable. In one of those ways that you see in baby kittens or cute toddlers. He was a puppy. And Bakugo had reacted to him like he had kicked his puppy.

"I'm...not really sure Abe-san," he answered truthfully, his brows furrowed.

Noticing that he was getting lost in thought, she smacked his arm playfully. "Hey, it happens! Not everyone's gonna like you in this world. Just sucks that it had to be an asshole, I guess."

He nodded shyly and chuckled.

"So, what made you want to try to get into Yuuei?" he suddenly asked.

Kaida bit the inside of her cheek. "Er... it's not the greatest reason so don't judge me alright!"

Midoriya nodded furiously and waited for her to continue.

"I really didn't know what high school to go and I just know I wanna be a hero, ya know? And that was the only school I could think of and my classmates found out and thought it was a crummy idea and told me that much. So I made a bet to prove the pricks wrong! So I _have _to get in! To prove those bastards wrong!" she enthused, getting riled up just at the thought of her annoying classmates. Especially Raku.

Something shifted in his expression and Midoriya found himself staring at the red headed prankster in a new light. "I completely understand, to tell you the truth. Kaachan and some other guys said the same thing. That someone like me couldn't get into a school like Yuuei. But, I'm going to prove them wrong like you! I'm going to be a hero!"

Kaida stared at him at his sudden burst of energy and smiled. _He's a good person. I can tell. _

"Hey, you'll be a hero. I can just feel it. So, screw those losers!" she grinned at him, before giving him a wave and marching toward the convenience store they finally came upon.

Midoriya blushed once again at the abrupt compliment and his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"I'll catch up in a second!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Kaida was sitting awkwardly at the Midoriya dining table, the plastic bag that contained the meat buns sitting right next to her as she watched Midoriya Inko—as she introduced herself as— excitedly gather up plates so they could eat.

The younger Midoriya was finally coming out of his room, flustered from his mother's antics and freshly changed into casual clothes since it was pointless to return back to school.

"So, Abe-san, how did you become friends with my Izuku?" Inko began, taking the cheap meat buns from the plastic bag and placing them on the plates. Izuku—because calling him Midoriya was just too confusing right now—took a seat next to Kaida and smiled shyly at her.

_If someone would have told me that I would be having lunch with a boy that I had brutally pranked and his mother, I would have laughed grossly in their face, _Kaida thought.

"Um, Midoriya-san, if I'm being honest we just became friends today..." she trailed off.

_Do I tell her that her son came home with his ass on full view and his clothes drenched because of me? Is that a common courtesy type of thing?_

_"_O-Oh yeah! I accidently fell into the school fountain because I dropped one of my books in there! And Abe-san found me and helped me out!" Izuku explained loudly, his hands waving around wildly.

Inko nodded slowly at her son. "Ah...I see. Well, thank you for the snack and helping my son home, Abe-san! Feel free to come back whenever you want!"

"Yeah, sure! Thank you!"

"Now, you two go finish up your snacks in your room Izuku! I'm going to...clean the kitchen! So, I need the space now, please!" Inko sweetly asked, grabbing their plates and forcing them into their hands.

Izuku turned red with mortification. "M-Mom! Is that okay?"

Inko waved them off with a cheeky smile. "Yes! Now go so I can clean!"

The two teens stood and went inside of Izuku's room. Kaida gasped at all of the All Might memorabilia. He had All Might blankets, posters, games, movies, clothes and action figures. It was a fanboys paradise.

"Ah, I'm sorry if it's a mess! And I know my room is dorky!" Izuku said as he put down his plate on his desk, covering his face with his hands.

Kaida laughed and set down her plate as well. "Nah, I like it! You're lucky to have your own room to decorate! It's really cool looking!"

Izuku peered out from his hands. "Do you share a room with your siblings?"

Kaida rubbed her wrists. "Oh, no. I share it with some younger kids from my orphanage! They're kinda loud but they're good kids."

He abandoned his hands completely and looked at the red head with a somber expression. "You have no parents...?"

Kaida could sense his feelings and put on her widest grin. "Hey! Don't get all sappy on me! It's not that big of deal, ya know? I can't miss what I never knew, Midoriya-san. So don't give me that face! Let's play a game or somethin'!"

Izuku couldn't shake the feeling of sadness for his new found friend, but smiled for her anyway. He didn't want to make her feel bad. "Sure! I've got a bunch of games we could play! You like Mario Kart?"

* * *

AN:

Hello, it's me again with a relatively fast update! I'm hoping for a once a week I'll update schedule, but I don't want to make any promises. Hope you all liked this second chapter! I just had to put my cinnamon roll, Deku, in this and I really liked this! Bakugo will be back next chapter and... the entrance exams! Thanks to everyone reading this! It really motivates me to put stuff out!

-Carla


End file.
